Containers or other vessels with dispensing closures are used for a wide variety of liquid or other consumer products, including water, juices, condiments, medicines, extracts, cleaners, oils, detergents and other products. Depending on their designs, the dispensing closures can be opened and closed for dispensing the product without removing or separating any portion of the dispensing closure from the rest of the container. The vessels typically include a base container and a dispensing closure engaged thereto. To dispense a desired amount of the product, a user typically uses a measuring spoon, cup or other measuring device to receive and measure the correct quantity of dispensed product. It is difficult to dispense the same amount of product during each use with such consumer products. Further, there may be a loss of product on the external measuring device.